Theoretical Relatives
by Tatsurou-san
Summary: A story idea that popped into my head.  One-shot, but I might expand it if it's liked.
1. Chapter 1

Jynx sat at the computer in Titan Tower, running a computer search, calling up various old news files and other data. The other Titans were scattered around the main room, doing there own thing. Cyborg walked in and went over to Jinx. "Hey Jinx, what are you up to?"  
>Jinx smiled up at him before answering. "Not much, tin man. Just trying to find anything on my family."<br>"Your family? Don't you know where they are?" Cyborg was a little confused. "Then again, you've never mentioned your family before. What were they like?"  
>Jinx smiled sadly, remembering. "They were circus folk. Carnies." She looked around at the expressions on everyone's faces, varying degrees of shock. "What? Is that really so hard to believe?" She called up a couple of old news articles with pictures. She points at two of the individuals. "That's my dad," she said, pointing at a picture labeled 'The Mystique Marquie'. "That was his stage name, actually. His real name was Marcus. I...don't know what his last name was, so finding anything out about him has been kinda hard. He was a stage magician, a pretty good illusionist."<br>She then pointed at a picture labeled, 'Enchanting Evelyn'. "That's my mom. She was a tightrope walker, though she also did some trapeze work. A really skilled acrobat, though after she got together with my dad, she sometimes appeared as his assistant. Then they had me."  
>She smiled, calling up another picture. It showed the two from the older photos holding a laughing baby girl up to the camera. "This was actually their fifth attempt at trying to take the picture. From what they told me, the flash from the camera scared me the first four times, and I made them explode." The others laugh hearing this.<br>"Mom taught me a lot about balance and acrobatics, even let me up on the high wire a time or two. She said I was a natural. While my dad didn't have any actual magic, he knew enough about it to teach me a few things, and figure out the nature of my power. He figured we could use it in an act together. They planned a big thing for my sixth birthday. First, I was going to perform with my Mom on the tightrope, then with my Dad in a magic act. It would have been great, but...just before the show...I got real nervous, and..."  
>She was silent for a while, staring at another picture, showing the wreckage of a circus, and a fragment of the story, discussing the 'only survivor'.<br>"After that, I wound up at the Academy under Brother Blood." She returned to her search.  
>Everyone was dead silent. THey all had their own thoughts.<br>*Oh, how horrible! No one should have to go through something so terrible so young! How does Friend Jinx bear it?*  
>*Dude...she's had it hard...*<br>*She has a lot of inner strength to keep going after all of that.*  
>*So...so many paralells...* Robin sat there watching her, sipping his coffee.<br>"Geez, Jinx...we had no idea you'd had it so rough...Anything we can do to help?" Cyborg laid his hand comfortingly on her shoulder.  
>She smiled up at him. "Well, there might be. I've actually managed to find something. My Mom had a sister that married into another circus troupe. If I can track her down, I might have some family I can contact." She turned back to the screen. "But I can't find anything on the troupe. Have any of you ever heard of the Flying Greysons?"<br>Jinx flat-eyed as she suddenly became coated in a spray of Robin's coffee. Turning, she saw him coughing, and raised an eyebrow at him. "What?" she asked in a flat voice. 


	2. Why won't you tell

2. Why won't you tell Things had been tense at the Tower the past couple of days. Robin hadn't told Jinx what had caused his reaction, claiming to have 'misheard' her. She didn't buy it. He knew something about her family, and he wasn't telling her.  
>Aside from missions, the teens didn't hang out as a group now. For the most part, they divided up to talk in pairs. THe makeup of the pairs led to some...intereting speculation amongst other Titans.<br>With Cyborg and Jinx...  
>"He knows something. I know it. Why won't he tell me?" Jinx threw a pillow across her room in frustration.<br>Cyborg watched her fury in amazement. It always astounded him just how much furious emotional energy could be contained in such a small body. He knew the roll he had to take with her right now. As upset as he was with Robin for doing this, sharing his anger wouldn't help her. He had to be the logic. "He must have a reason. He always does...even if it's not always a good one."  
>"He's a hard-ass. And a jerk. He's got a bird-a-rang shoved so far up his ass he tastes it. WHat more reason does he need?" She tossed a few more pillows. As angry as she was, she wasn't ready to start tossing around breakables, or worse yet, her hexes.<br>"It could be what he knows is unpleasant or incomplete. Maybe he just doesn't want to share till he has a complete - or hopeful - answer." Seeing her eyes start to glow at his words, Cyborg amended, "Not that it's likely. He's never been one to soften blows." As her eyes stopped glowing, Cyborg's eye brightened. "Maybe it's not his secret to tell. Maybe he knows someone who knows, and he promised them he wouldn't tell anyone, so now he's trapped by that promise. That certainly sounds like Robin."  
>Jinx chuckled. "It certainly does. I'd rather think he's just being a hard-ass, though. That way I've got a chance of squeezing it out of him. If it's a matter of honor, he'll never tell me." She sighs sadly. " I just...My folks never got to see how I ended up. If...if I do have family out there...I just want to know if they'd be proud of me, you know."<br>Cyborg stared at her in renewed amazement. He never could tell what would happen next with her. That's part of what made her so much fun. "Trust me, Jinx. Your folks couldn't be more proud of you. I know that for certain." He put his arm around her.  
>She leaned into him. "Thanks, tin man."<br>Meanwhile, with Beast Boy and Raven...  
>"Dude, this is so not cool of Robin! I can't believe he'd keep something as important as information about someone's family away from them. That's like...Slade level twisted." Beast Boy was fuming as he paced back and forth on the roof of the tower.<br>Raven smiled as she watched her boyfriend. While they hadn't told the others they were dating yet, it was only a matter of time until someone figured it out. They actually had a bet going about who would figure it out first. Raven bet it would be Robin or Cyborg, while Beast Boy thought it would be Starfire or Jinx.  
>Bringing her wandering thoughts back to the subject at hand, she spoke up calmly. "Whatever it is, it's something really important to Robin, judging by how he reacted."<br>Beast boy turned, a confused expression on his face. "What do you mean, Rae? He just did a spit take."  
>Raven chuckled, and tapped her forehead. "I'm an empath, remember Gar? I'm talking about his emotional reaction."<br>"Oh. I won't ask then." Beast Boy sat down. He knew how Raven felt about sharing what she picked up about other's emotions. He wouldn't press her.  
>Raven smiled down at Beast Boy. Then she grew thoughtful. "I wasn't able actually to analyze what he felt, but it was strong enough to be overwhelming. It was...complex, and it echoed all the way down to the core of his being." While she didn't normally tell anyone what she picked up about others, she could share her concerns with Beast Boy. He always kept whatever she told him in strictist confidence without being asked, and she knew now that he could keep a secret.<br>"Dude..." Beast Boy thought about what she'd just said. "If it's that important to him, nothing's gonna change his mind about talking..."  
>"Poor Jinx..." Raven had gotten rather close to the mystical acrobat in the time she had lived at the tower. The three of them - Jinx, Starfire, and Raven herself - had become as close as sisters.<br>Beast Boy knew he couldn't really do anything about the situation, but at least he could distract Raven with something happier. Turning into a small, fuzzy, green kitten, he hopped into her lap and started batting at her fingertips. Laughing, she started scratching his belly.  
>Meanwhile, with Robin and Starfire...<br>"Boyfriend Robin, you know something about these Flying Grayson's which are Jinx' only possible living relations, do you not?" Although Starfire's understanding of earth language and culture had grown in her time at the tower - and getting together with Robin - her grasp of tact was still...somewhat lacking.  
>"Star...I really don't want to talk about it." Robin continued to go at the punching bag. He'd been working out a lot these past few days, trying to take his mind off the situation, trying to work out a solution. It wasn't working so far.<br>Normally, if Robin didn't want to talk about something, Starfire wouldn't force the issue. But she could tell that this wasn't the time to do that. "Robin, the keeping of this secret is hurting you almost as much as it is hurting friend Jinx. Please, why do you keep silent when it only brings pain? I do not like to see my friends - especially not you - in such pain." She looked up into his eyes. "Please..."  
>He sighed. He couldn't deny her when she got like this, but he couldn't tell her about this yet either. "Star, I have my reasons for not talking about this yet, and I can't even tell you the reason, because that will tell you the secret I still need to keep." He sighed at the circular logic of the situation.<br>Far from being discouraged by this non-answer, Starfire smiled at the one detail that gave her a way in. "Fair enough, you are not ready to speak on your own. However, might I play the detective and attempt to guess?"  
>Seeing the excitement, he chuckled to himself. "Sure Star, go right ahead." He sat back, leaning against a wall.<br>Floating up into the air, Star began floating back and forth as though pacing. "Firstly, it is something you know, but won't say. It must be personal, or you would not be so evasive about speaking. We're it someone else's secret, you would say you were not allowed to say, rather than denying knowledge."  
>Robin smiled to himself. Although Star sometimes acted somewhat...flighty, it made it easy to forget that she was quite intelligent in her own right. A stranger to Earth she might still be, but she learned scarily fast.<br>Continuing her train of thought, Starfire began to gesticulate. "So if we assume it is a personal secret, it must also be one you are unwilling to share, but your reasons are not having to do with what you want, but with what you feel you must do. If you only wanted to keep this secret, it would not be causing you pain to do so. Although you want to share this secret, you feel you must not for some reason."  
>Robin felt sweat bead the back of his neck. Star was getting uncomfortably close to the truth of the situation. He wasn't sure what he would do if she got it right.<br>Star began floating around the room wildly, getting really into the deductions. "However, the only secrets you keep because you must have to do with keeping people safe. The secret you are most firm about is that of the identity, which you insist on keeping even though there is no real reason for it, because you were taught to do so by your mentor, the Batman, whom you still honor and revear." Star stopped, her eyes going wide and a smile spreading on her face. "But that would mean your secret identity had something to do with the Flying Graysons...perhaps even being one yourself. Which would mean YOU are Friend Jinx's relation." Starfire let off a squeal of joy at this thought.  
>Robin had gone pale. He couldn't believe it. Star had figured it out. He sighed inwardly, and prepared himself to congratulate her on her conclusions.<br>She suddenly got quiet. "But all I have learned of Earth tells me that such beautiful coincidences only happen in stories. It is never so easy, or so wondrous, to find the answers you seek. Which means somewhere I must have gone wrong in my conclusions and deductions. I have made many unsubstatniated leaps of logic, after all." She smiles sadly at Robin. "I suppose I do not make the good detective like you do, Robin. I shall go make myself the Tamaranean pudding of failure, to push myself to do better." She floated out of the room.  
>Robin stared after her. "Wow..." he says to himself. "I've heard of someone outsmarting themself, but this is the first time I've ever seen it demonstrated. But..." He thought about something Star had said. "Maybe she's right on more than one count. Maybe...I don't have to keep this secret anymore...at least not from my friends...my family." He reached up to rub his mask. Making his decision, he decides to speak with Jinx - with the whole team - tomorrow. <div> 


	3. What I couldn't say

3. What I couldn't say It had been a week since Jinx discovered her family connection to "The Flying Greysons." Robin still hadn't given any more information about it. Most of the Titans - with the notable exception of Robin - were up on the roof today.  
>"Well, it looks like we're still no closer to finding out what Robin's hiding." Beast Boy paced around the roof, fuming.<br>"And pacing and fuming will be SO helpful in that regard," Raven said in her trademark monotone, rolling her eyes as she tried to meditate.  
>"I do not understand why boyfriend Robin would keep a secret for no good reason as he has been." Starfire sat at the edge of the roof, her feet dangling off the edge.<br>"Well, it looks like we're all out of ideas to force it out of him, not that they've done any good." Cyborg sat with his arm around Jinx. This whole situation was really weighing heavily on her.  
>"...I tried calling Batman..." Jinx said at last.<br>Everyone turned to stare at her, then collectively facepalmed.  
>"Dude! Why didn't I think of that?"<br>"Cause you're an idiot."  
>"I didn't hear you come up with that."<br>"I don't like to pry into other people's private affairs."  
>Starfire watched the byplay between her two friends with interest. CYborg turned to Jinx. "So how'd that work out?"<br>"He told me it was Robin's secret to tell...if he so chose. And not to push him."  
>"That's not cool."<br>They remained on the roof for some time, discussing the issue. At last, having come to no solution, they decided to head in. Starfire was in the lead, and was the first to reach the common room. Suddenly, they heard her shouting.  
>"Boyfriend Robin! Where is your mask?"<br>That brought everyone at a dead run.  
>A young man they all knew well stood in the common room, dressed in ordinary civilian clothes. No cape, no tights, no mask. Just a white shirt, brown slacks, and a brown blazer. His hair was neatly combed. He smiled at all of them.<br>"Hey everyone. There's...something I should have told you a while ago. I always meant to at some point, but...I guess I just never got around to it, and keeping the secret got to be to much of a habit. So I guess it's time to reintroduce myself."  
>He held out his hand to all of them.<br>"YOu all knew me as Robin, but...my name is Richard Greyson. Jinx, I'm your cousin."  
>There was dead silence for a few beats, then they converged on him.<br>"Dude Robin, I knew you had a reason for keeping the secret, but damn that's big!" Cyborg pounded his back.  
>"I see why it was so hard to talk about it," Raven said quietly, a smile on her face.<br>Beast Boy couldn't stop laughing. "Dude...your name is DIck!"  
>"Shut up, Garfield!" Richard retorted.<br>"Dude...not cool..." Beast Boy wilted.  
>"I..." Jinx swallowed, trying to control her emotions. "It's nice to meet you...cousin." She took his extended hand.<br>"Likewise, cousin." He scratched the back of his head. "This is going to take some getting used to, isn't it?"  
>"No kidding."<br>Starfire had been very quiet since the announcement. She stood watching them all, her eyes, locked on Richard, were hard as agates. Finally, with an audible, "Hmph!" she turned and stormed out of the room.  
>Richard started after her. "Star?"<br>From the hallway, there was the sound of a door being bashed in, followed by the sound of Starfire's starbolts going off. Starfire came back in, her eyes still hard, but a pleasant smile on her face. She was carrying Robin's blankets and his pillow. Everyone stepped back.  
>"Boyfriend Richard," she said far too pleasantely, "it seems your bed has suffered inxplicable and catastrophic damage. You must begin an in-depth and thorough investigation as to the cause of this damage. Now, obviously we cannot replace your bed until the investigation has been concluded. But that should present no problem." She dropped his blankets and pillow onto the couch. "You may sleep here in the meantime." With the same smile on her face, she turned to Jinx. "Come friend Jinx, we must have the talk of the girls. There is so much you should know about your cousin who does not share his secrets privately with his girlfriend." With that she dragged a quite shocked Jinx out of the room.<br>There was dead silence for a while, then Cyborg laughed.  
>"Dude, she just...did she really...where did she learn about that?"<br>Richard scratched the back of his neck. "Oops." 


	4. What I Meant

4. What I Meant

Everyone was still getting used to the new revelations, and new changes. Starfire still wasn't talking to Robin, though she spent a lot of time with Jinx. They sat in her room often, talking. Jinx had a lot of questions, and Starfire did her best to answer them.

"This talk of the girls is so much fun!" Starfire said, as she painted Jinx's nails. "While Raven engages in the talking as well, she has none of the interest in the painting of the nails or the braiding of the hair."

"Yeah, that's Raven for you." Jinx sat almly, quietly. "Star, could you tell me something?"

"What is it friend Jinx?"

"Why did you get so mad at my cousin?"

"...it is time for me to braid your hair now." Starfire floated over and began to braid Jinx' hair.

"Star, please...I don't like seeing you two fight...especially when it feels like it's my fault."

"Friend Jinx it is not your fault! My upset is that Robin...I mean Richard...would remove his mask for you when he had long refused to for me! That is hardly your fault!" Starfire's cheeks then turned as red as her hair. "Please, forget I said that."

Jinx looked up at her friend. "Star...did you fall for the man wearing the mask...or the man under the mask?"

Starfire started to answer, then paused. "I...I am not sure I understand the question."

"Are you in love with Robin...or Richard?"

"...It is hard for me to answer...because I do not distinguish between the two."

"He does. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out. In his mind, Richard is my cousin...but it was ROBIN that became your boyfriend."

"Then...you think he did not take off his mask for me before...because he thought it would change how I saw him?"

"Quite possibly."

"But...then why did he make such a public display of the taking off his mask for everyone?"

"You'll have to ask him that."

"I believe I will." Without a second thought, she flew out of the room, leaving Jinx with her hair half braided.

"Star, wait! What about my hair?" She sighed theatrically and glanced at herself in the mirror. "Now what?" Suddenly, she felt a tug on her hair.

"Don't worry," Cyborg said, "I'm actually pretty good at this."

Jinx laughed. "You're a man of many talents, tin man."

"Want me to talk shop while I work? Or maybe I could do a Starfire impersonation and we could talk about boys."

"Please don't. I'd rather my hair not get pulled out in your grip when I fall over laughing."

Elsewhere...

"Richard, I would speak with you."

"Starfire, I needed to speak with you as well."

They were in his room, and things were even neater then usual. Starfire noticed that most of his things - from his mask and costume to most of his crime-fighting tools - were packed up in a box. "Are...are you going somewhere?"

"No, just shipping those back to Batman for whoever he gets to take up the mantle. I'm getting a little too old to run around dressed like a traffic signal."

They shared a laugh at that old joke, but then Starfire sombered. "Does this mean...you are leaving the Titans?"

"Of course not. Just hanging up an old look..." he pressed a button, and several panels opened, revealing the Nightwing costume and tools, "...and taking out a new one."

"Oh," Starfire said, amazed.

"Star..." Richard swallowed. "There were several reasons why I did what I did the way I did."

"Oh?" she asked, her voice a little hard.

"First, it was what you'd told me about secret identities and protecting people. There wasn't a point to me keeping my identity a secret from the rest of you anymore - at least within this Tower - and you showed me that."

Starfire blushed, pleased that her words had had such an impact.

"Second, I felt I had to give everyone the answers they wanted, not just certain people at a time. That just perpetuates the keeping of the secret, which I wanted to halt. Hanging up the old look just gave me the perfect excuse to do it."

Starfire watched him carefully, her irritation softening towards him.

"And finally..." He put his hand in his pocket. "Star, there's something I've been wanting to ask you, but I didn't want to ask you as Robin. I wanted to ask you as Richard, who was Robin and will be Nightwing." Going down on one knee, he pulled out a small box and opened it. "Starfire, will you marry me?"

The entire tower shook as Starfire screamed out, "YEEEEESSSSSSSSS!" and then again as she impacted the wall with her boyfriend - her fiance - in her crushing embrace.

All the Titans smirked, as they knew what was happening. Cyborg decided he would wait on collecting his wager from other Titans until after it was officially announced. 


	5. Meet Dad

5. Meet Dad

The T-car, holodisguised to look like a normal car, drove along the streets of Gotham. Sitting inside, disguised incivilian with a combination of holo rings and civilian clothes, were the Titans...sort of.

"Dude," Victor Stone said from the driver's seat. "You sure I'm going the right way? THis is the snooty district! I thought we were here to meet your old man, *snrk* Dick."

"You're never going to let me live that one down, are you?" Richard Grayson said from the back seat, his arm around Kori Anders.

"Oh, I hope your k'norfka will be doing the approving of me!" she spoke up. After listening to an explanation of Richard's exact relationship to this stranger she was meeting, Kori had determined that the Tamaranean word k'norfka was the most accurate.

"He'll like you, St-I mean, Kori," Jennifer said from the front seat. She was only disguised with a brown hoody. "Everyone likes you. I'm a little more worried about how he'll react to me. I mean, I'm not exactly an unknown, and he might hold my past against me..."

"Don't worry, cuz," Richard pipped up. "He's a pretty good sort for the most part. I mean, he took me in after my folks died."

She nodded.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much," Rachel said from the back seat, gently stroking the black cat in her lap. "He raised Richard. How bad could he be?" She remembered how he had acted when she'd first met him. "On second thought, maybe you should worry."

Victor chuckled. "Real funny, Rachel, and real helpful." He glanced back. He still couldn't believe she tolerated having Garfield in her lap for the entire trip, although he had to stay an animal the whole way due to seating limitations, and in her words, "If he gets a lap as a cat, he'll stay quiet." He had to admit she was right. Other than the occasional purr, he hadn't made a sound the whole trip.

"Here we are," Richard said, and Victor turned up towards the indicated drive. Then his jaw dropped when he saw the gate.

"Dude! This is Wayne manor!"

"Yeah." He leaned out the window and spoke into the box. "Alfred? It's Richard."

A voice came out of the box. "A pleasure to hear from you again, Master Dick. What brings you back home?"

"Just visiting, Alfred. Brought some people Bruce should meet. Is he in?"

"I'm afraid he's out on business at the moment. He should be back soon, though."

"Ah. Day business or night business?"

"Day business, Master Dick. I'll open the gate and you can wait inside."

The gate opened. "Thanks, Alfred. We'll be right in."

Victor drove the car up, shaking his head in amazement.

When they got inside, an elderly British gentleman greeted them. "Welcome back, Master Dick," Alfred Pennyworth said. "And who might your friends be?"

"Alfred, this is my fiance, Kori Anders."

"Ah. A pleasure to meet the girl who captured Master Dick's heart," Alfred said, starting to extend a hand.

Kori ran forward and hugged Alfred. "Oh it is such a pleasure to meet you, family of my beloved! Please, we must take the time to do the chatting at some point." She blinked, then stepped back. "I'm sorry, that was...improper of me, wasn't it?"

Alfred smiled. "Unexpected, certainly, but most definatly not unwelcome." He turned towards the others.

Richard continued the introductions. "This is our friend Rachel Roth."

"Charmed," she said, extending her hand.

Alfred greeted her like a proper British gentleman. "A pleasure to make your aquaintance, fair lady." He smiled at her blush, then turned to the blonde boy he was sure wasn't there a moment ago.

"This is Garfield Logan."

Silently, Victor was cheering himself on. The holoring he made Garfield was able to shift seamlessly from disguising the color of his animal forms to projecting his human appearance.

"Garfield Logan...not Garfield Mark Logan, certainly? The son of Mark and Marie Logan?"

Garfield stared. "You..knew my parents?"

Alfred smiled sadly. "Master Bruce had many business dealings with them, and considered them friends. Fine people. We were most sorry to hear what happened to them."

Richard gulped. He'd no idea Bruce had known Garfield's parents. Changing the subject, he gestured. "And this is our friend Victor Stone."

Alfred nodded to him. "A pleasure to meet you, Victor. We have heard of your father's work in technology, although Master Bruce never did get the opportunity to invest."

Victor nodded. "I getcha. Good to meet you."

Richard gestured to the last member of their party. "And this is Victor's girlfriend Jennifer...my cousin."

Jennifer stepped forward, noticing Alfred's look. "I know what you're thinking. That's about how we reacted when we found about about it, too. I'd no idea my Mom's sister had had a son. And...Richard's the only family I've got now."

"Not anymore."

Instinct caused everyone but Richard to spin around in battle stances. Richard, however, just smiled. "How long have you been standing there, Bruce?"

"Long enough to hear all the introductions. Can I talk to you privatly, Richard?"

"I suppose." Richard walked over to talk with Bruce.

"Richard, are you sure about them?"

"Bruce...they're not just my team. They're my family. I'm not going to keep anything from them anymore. But...your secret is yours to keep or share as you choose."

"Thanks, Richard." Glancing over, he shook his head. "Unfortunately, I think your sharp eared friend Garfield has already deduced it from what he's overheard."

Glancing over, Richard saw the idolizing expression Garfield was directing towards Bruce. He sighed. "Rachel's probably guessed...the others don't know yet, I'm pretty sure, as long as Garfield can keep his mouth-"

"Oh my god! You're Batman!"

"-shut..." Richard sweatdropped. Bruce sighed, then walked over to the others.

"Yes, it's true. And you are-" he went down, pointing to each in turn, "-Raven, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Cyborg. Although I don't know who you might be, Jennifer."

Jennifer pushed her hood back. "I go by Jinx."

Bruce blinked a couple of times, then nodded. "Come, let's all go have some supper."

Kori stepped forward. "Please, I greet you with honor and wish you good feeling and good fortune." SHe bowed. "It is an honor to meet my betrothed's k'norfka."

Bruce looked over his shoulder at Richard. "K'norfka?"

"It's a word from her native language. It's...basically a non-blood related parental unit, as I understand it."

Bruce nodded. "So would that make Alfred MY k'norfka?"

"I am honored you would think so of me, Master Bruce."

Kori was having a hard time keeping from squealing. But Bruce broke the tension by smiling at her and saying, "What? No hug for me?"

With a squeal, Kori threw her arms around him. Laughing and chatting, everyone went into the dinning room, while Alfred prepared dinner. He knew about the dietary preferences of Richard's friends, and had prepared several dishes that - amongst the total - would happily feed all of them. 


	6. Meal of Secrets

6. Meal of Secrets

The Titans sat around the dinner table with Bruce Wayne, eating their food. Polite conversation passed, and everyone was enjoying themselves. Bruce asked a few polite questions about the various relationships in the Tower. His question about how far Richard and Kori had gone had left them both blushing and mumbling. Victor and Jennifer said happily that they only cuddled at night, since they knew they weren't ready to go any further.

Bruce smiled then turned to Garfield. "SO, Garfield, how long have you and Rachel been dating?"

At the looks of shock on the rest of the team's faces, he raised an eyebrow. "Was this not common knowledge?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Looks like the bets off, Gar."

Garfield nodded. Then faced Bruce. "We've been together for ove a year, but we decided to wait and see how long it took the rest of the team to figure it out. We kinda had a bet going to see who would figure it out first. Looks like it doesn't matter, now."

Rachel and Garfield laughed, then looked at the faces of the rest of the team, and laughed harder.

Bruce rolled his eyes. "All right, all right, that's enough. So how far have you two gone, hmm?"

"I got this from Zatana," Raven said bluntly, pulling out a strange looking charm. Everyone bent over to examine it.

Bruce was the first to recognize the runes. "That's an anti-pregnancy charm."

Raven nodded. "It's formulated to my physiology. As long as I wear it, I can't get pregnant. Zatana confirmed BB's unstable genetic code wouldn't have an effect on it."

"But why would you need that?" Richard asked.

Rachel looked at him, her eyebrow quirked upward. "What do you think?"

Beast Boy had a nervous but happy grin on his face.

Jennifer was the first to wrap her mind around it. "Rachel, you dirty girl! Next girl talk, you're spilling the details!"

Kori followed quickly. "Oh yes, you must tell us the details of your mating rituals with friend Garfield."

By now, both Rachel and Garfield were bright red, and Victor was laughing. Richard was embarrassed. "Can we change the subject."

Unfortunately, the girls were unwilling to let the matter drop, and the rest of the dinner was the most awkward in the history of the Wayne Manor...at least as far as the boys were concerned. 


End file.
